Lovely Traitor
by Franessa Black
Summary: RETO  A sus 17 años, Rin se sintió morir, ver a tu mejor amiga, en una situación muy poco agradable con tu novio destrozaría a cualquiera; más aún, ella descubre que detrás de unos ojos ámbares, puede ver la razón para seguir.


¡Hola! :)

Bueno, esta historia surgió a partir de un reto (si quieren saber más sobre ellos, diríjanse al foro "Siéntate" - .net/forum/Sientate/84265/ - he ahí la dirección), entonces tuve que escribir y publicar :) Pero fue entretenido hacerlo, aunque debo advertirle... ¡está horrible! A mí no me gustó como quedó, pero espero que a ustedes sí, y que quienes están dentro del foro, queden contentos con el reto.

Y eso.

**Palabras: **2.999 (exactas, sólo escritura, sin contar título ni summary)

**Pairing: **Inuyasha y Rin

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino que es de Takahashi Rumiko (nah, ni para año nuevo yo creo que me los regalará)

2. La trama principal es idea de Rouge Passion, lo demás agregado es mío.

3. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_A sus 17 años, Rin se sintió morir, ver a tu mejor amiga, en una situación muy poco agradable con tu novio destrozaría a cualquiera; más aún, ella descubre que detrás de unos ojos ámbares, puede ver la razón para seguir. Justamente lo descubre, aquella tarde, en la terraza del colegio._

**Lovely traitor**

Corrió, sintió que aquello era lo único que podía hacer. Sus piernas moviéndose instintivamente, las lágrimas dificultando paulatinamente su visión, acompañándole en lo desorientado de sus pasos. No quería ir a ningún lugar predestinado, tan sólo _necesitaba_ huir.

Desaparecer y, ojalá, no regresar nunca más.

Su primera parada, casi por costumbre cuando se sentía mal, fue el baño de las mujeres, un centro en donde encontrabas a las chicas más comunes dispuestas a tenderte una mano en cuanto te viesen entrar con cualquier expresión que distara de una feliz. Pero ella no quería abrazos, no pedía caricias, menos palabras de consuelo que sabía no lograrían calmarla.

"_Todo estará bien, tranquila"_, así le dirían, pero no… nada estaría bien.

"_No te merecen, son unos idiotas". _Y no les creería, porque ellos no eran los estúpidos, ella lo era por haber caído en tal mentira.

Sentía rabia, tristeza, dolor, una mezcla de emociones que golpeaban su pecho con fuerza, que le hacían ahogarse en sus propios sollozos, querer desabotonarse de un tirón la blusa del uniforme para saber si aquello era lo que le hacía no poder respirar. Sin embargo, sus intentos fueron fallidos, porque la falta de aire se mantuvo incluso cuando ya llevaba los tres botones abiertos. Lo que más odiaba de la situación era que… aún lo amaba, que incluso su mente estaba formulando miles de palabras para hacerlo regresar a sus brazos, para hacer como si aquello no hubiese sucedido.

_Regresar a la normalidad_, una que había sido destruida por, irónicamente, quien se hacía llamar su "mejor amiga"; al parecer, nunca se enteró en qué momento entro a la definición de esa denominación el meterse con el novio de la otra, ¿no que era un código de honor?

Rin sabía que en su caso las promesas no servían, porque Sesshômaru había roto cada una de ellas, con ello llevándose brutalmente su corazón, tomándolo como el dueño que era, pisoteándolo en el suelo y devolviéndoselo sin anestesia alguna.

Observó sin mucha atención su reflejo en el espejo, había llorado tantas veces por él que ya se sabía de memoria el cómo luciría, con los cabellos negros desordenados —gracias al paso insistente de sus manos—, tan enredados que se veían peor que en las mañanas cuando recién despertaba; los ojos hinchados, diferenciando la pupila del iris sólo por el color rojo que permanecía en ellos, con el delineador corrido (lo gracioso siendo que a ella nunca le gustó maquillarse, sino que lo había hecho por _él_). Una imagen que ni siquiera le daba ánimos de romper estrellando su puño contra el vidrio, tampoco intentó hacer algo por arreglarla.

¿De qué servía verse bien cuando por dentro te estabas pudriendo? Quizás sería útil para mantener la ilusión de que nada había sucedido, pero ya le bastaba con haberse engañado a sí misma todo este tiempo como para atreverse a hacerlo con los demás. Lo que sí quería era evitar responder preguntas innecesarias, que le dijesen palabras cínicas reconfortantes, porque de seguro la mitad de la escuela ya lo sabía o quién sabe hace cuánto que su novio la engañaba. A lo mejor era por eso es que nunca aparecía a tiempo en clases… y ella que siempre le creyó su típica excusa de "me llamó la directora" (incluso había preferido obviar la apariencia con la que llegaba, nunca le cuestionaba lo desordenado que se veía su pantalón, lo afuera de éste que estaba la camisa, ni siquiera que sus labios parecían estar más rojos que antes).

¿Acaso no había sido una buena novia? Admitía que algunas veces su personalidad podía ser un tanto infantil, pero más que eso… era risueña, añoraba con tener una vida feliz, no perfecta, pero sí con un marido que la amara, una familia repleta de pequeños niños a los cuales cuidar cada día. ¿Era malo aquello? ¿¡Ser igual que la mayoría de las chicas era algo negativo! No lo entendía, realmente que no podía comprender lo que había sucedido, el por qué se quebró de tal manera la relación; más que nada, el por qué Sesshômaru nunca terminó con ella antes de quebrarle el corazón de esa manera. Todo hubiera sido más fácil, _quizás_ más comprensible.

Hace minutos que había abandonado el baño, ahora caminando un poco más lento, con la cabeza gacha, sintiendo el viento de los alumnos al pasar a su lado con rapidez debido a que había tocado el timbre que anunciaba se terminaba el recreo y llegaban las clases. Ella era una estudiante ejemplar, notas altas, asistencia excelente, pero que sólo había quebrado las reglas una única vez… sólo porque él se lo pidió, para ir a visitar un parque de atracciones que se había instalado en la ciudad aledaña; y ahora volvía a hacerlo, también por él.

Se sorprendió al verse en el otro lado de la escuela, en aquel patio que habían cerrado porque no había suficientes personas como para llenar los salones, pero era justo lo que necesitaba, un espacio solitario, lo suficientemente "confortante" como para desahogarse tranquilamente. Escogió el único árbol que estaba ahí, uno que por suerte aún no habían talado; ahí encontró la sombra, el escondite perfecto que, lo más probable, le ayudaría a disimular las lágrimas frente a quien fuese se paseara por ese lugar.

Aunque no, había una sola persona a la cual deseaba ver más que a nadie, ¿adivinen? Sí, por muy estúpido que sonara, precisamente añoraba que Sesshômaru apareciera, pero no para abrazarlo, ni para besarlo y sentir nuevamente ese conocido sabor a frutilla que pertenecía a un lápiz labial que no era suyo (que también había decidido obviar por su sanidad mental), sino que para todo lo contrario… para hacerle saber que estaba sufriendo, que su corazón estaba hecho pedazos y que tenía la culpa de ello.

No Sango, _sólo_ él. Y su propia estupidez de creer en algo tan imaginario como que las vacas volaban.

Agradeció la brisa que se coló por su rostro, haciéndole cerrar los ojos, dejar que las lágrimas acumuladas en sus pestañas cayesen libremente, incluso dándole ganas de entreabrir los labios para sentir el sabor amargo, para ver si degustarlas le hacía sentir menos dolor. Sucedió lo opuesto, su pecho ardió con más fervor que antes; los sollozos atrapados en la garganta salieron sin control, y en sus oídos hacían ecos las súplicas hacia Kami-sama de que le hiciera despertar de esta pesadilla. Contó hasta tres, abrió los ojos nuevamente, y rió —por un mínimo segundo— sintiéndose idiota por pensar que era un sueño, porque lo que vio había sido demasiado real. Aunque lo consideró una posibilidad, no era primera vez que soñaba con algo así, la única diferencia era que siempre lo veía con una mujer distinta, pero nunca, ni siquiera en su subconsciente, se imaginó que, quien haría esa pesadilla una memoria latente, sería su mejor amiga.

Escuchó pasos, su cabeza moviéndose en dirección a ellos, el sol opacando su vista, no permitiéndole distinguir de quién se trataba. Sin embargo, segundos después, la imagen comenzó a tomar nitidez, y lo primero que captó fue el largo cabello plateado cayendo como cascada hasta mitad de espalda, el cuerpo fornido, alto —que más de alguna vez había rodeado el pequeño de ella—, aproximarse hacia donde estaba. Luego se topó con esos ojos dorados que incendiaban los chocolates femeninos apenas rozaban sus miradas, esos condenados orbes que le hicieron acceder a todo lo que él pedía.

Lo que más le molestó fue la sonrisa que traía consigo, una tan burlesca que le hacían imaginarse sabía lo había visto con Sango y se lo venía a restregar en la cara. Pero no se atrevió a reclamarle, y todo lo que, posiblemente, podría haberle dicho, se esfumó de su mente en cuanto le vio agacharse para tomar un asiento a su lado.

—Así que ya te enteraste —musitó él tranquilamente.

La pelinegra no quiso mirarlo, y aunque parecía que no le estaba poniendo atención, cada una de las palabras que había dicho se quedaron grabadas en su cabeza, haciendo un eco infernal que le hacían querer morir más de lo que ya lo deseaba. Su mano tembló, sus dedos sintiéndose atraídos a golpearlo casi como si su mejilla fuese un imán y los huesos de ella de metal, pero no lo hizo, porque nunca lo había hecho cuando encontraba era necesario, ¿qué diferencia habría? Una marca roja en su rostro, nada más que eso; lastimarlo no arreglaría los estragos provocados en su corazón.

—Pero es mejor así, aunque no me guste.

¿De qué hablaba? ¿Que prefería seguir engañándola? ¿Que disfrutaba verla sufrir mientras él se comía a besos —y quién sabe qué más— con su mejor amiga? ¡¿Acaso eso trataba de decirle? Por favor, rogaba a los dioses, que un rayo o algo cayese sobre ella y la matara, porque no creía poder soportar más escucharlo sin que su corazón saliese disparado por su pecho o que sus ojos se secaran de tanto llorar.

—Sesshômaru es un idiota, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes.

Por primera vez puso atención a la voz masculina de su acompañante, descifrando que tenía un tono parecido al de su (ex) novio, dándose cuenta de que no era él que venía a burlarse de su situación o algo por el estilo. Pero cuando lo miró fijamente, los cabellos plateados seguían sin cambiar, el cuerpo modificado levemente, pero por la posición en que estaban no podía saber mucho su altura —aunque su camisa contorneaba a la perfección los músculos de sus brazos—, lo peor de todo… era que los ojos ambarinos que quemaban más fuerte que el fuego sí la estaban observando. Él rió, pareciendo entender la confusión en la chica, y su sonrisa aumentó en cuanto la vio fruncir el ceño.

—Soy Inuyasha, el hermano menor del estúpido —musitó como si fuera obvio o necesario que ella lo reconociera.

_Oh_, era su cuñado, aquel muchacho que alguna vez había escuchado por Sesshômaru, pero que vio en una sola oportunidad porque no vivían en la misma casa. Por lo que sabía, eran hermanastros, madres diferentes, un padre en común; además de datos triviales sin relevancia alguna, tenía entendido que su relación no era la mejor del mundo, prácticamente, que ni se hablaban cuando se veían. Pero, ¿qué hacía él aquí? Por el uniforme notaba que pertenecía a esta escuela, lo que explicaría su presencia en el lugar, sin embargo, Rin no tenía idea del por qué se hallaba sentado a su lado, intentando decirle cosas malas de Sesshômaru para, quizás, subirle el ánimo.

—Nunca imaginé que Sango hiciera algo así, se veía una buena chica.

Que se lo dijesen a ella era más irónico aún, ¡era su mejor amiga! Por algo le había confiado su amistad, sus secretos más profundos; pero hasta para elegir a la gente de confianza era un caso perdido, ¿cómo esperaba tener un buen novio si ni siquiera sabía diferenciar entre una mujer y una arpía? Era algo tan sencillo como eso, se quedaría sola de por vida; tropezones como este terminaban leyéndote el futuro por sí solos. Rin pensó qué contestarle, pero su cabeza era un revoltijo de insultos y confusiones, no tenía ganas tampoco de maquinar palabras coherentes, no cuando cada una de ellas amenazaba con soltar uno de los sollozos que, desde la aparición de él, había logrado aguantar.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —su creatividad se fue directo a la mierda.

—No lo sé. Quizás porque no me gusta ver a las mujeres llorar —su voz era demasiado calmada, eso comenzaba a molestar Rin.

—Me gustaría estar sola, si no fuese mucha molestia —pidió de forma rápida, sintiendo como el nudo en su garganta se iba desatando para dar paso a los gemidos del llanto.

—Lo es; aparte, es un lugar libre, puedo estar sentado donde quiera.

Se formó el silencio, siendo interrumpido a intervalos por las respiraciones pausadas de ambos, algunas veces pudiendo escucharse pequeños sollozos por parte de Rin, y cada vez que sucedía Inuyasha arrugaba más el ceño; la pelinegra no sabía si era porque le molestaba el ruido o porque realmente odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar.

Quizás él no le estaba diciendo nada para tranquilizarla, pero por alguna razón desconocida su sola presencia estaba logrando calmarla (no quería atreverse a pensar que era porque se parecía demasiado a Sesshômaru); y pronto el llanto cesó, disminuyéndose a las últimas lágrimas que aún no terminaban su recorrido, que esperaban en fila caer en el suelo o bajar por su quijada o simplemente entrometerse en su boca para remarcarle con el sabor amargo que estaban presentes.

—Sé que lo amas, pero no tienes por qué estar así.

Ahora fue Rin quien frunció el ceño, ahorrándose un par de maldiciones, reprimiendo los deseos de decirle que se callara, que él no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo en su interior, ¿quién se creía? Muchas gracias por venir a acompañarla, pero si tan sólo estaba aquí para decirle estupideces, podía levantar su trasero e irse por donde vino. No necesitaba tener a otro idiota en su vida recordándole lo tonta que era por estar sufriendo por un hombre como Sesshômaru —aunque muy por dentro sentía que merecía cada una de las lágrimas—.

—No tienes idea de lo que hablas. ¿Acaso alguna vez has te han engañado?

—No —la pelinegra se preparó para gritarle—, pero quiero saber por qué sufres tanto por él.

Era obvia esa respuesta.

—Veo que ni tú sabes.

—No me has dejado responder —contraatacó.

—Se supone que ya deberías saber el por qué lloras, no es algo que nazca de la nada.

—Era mi novio, me engañó con mi mejor… —se detuvo, la irritación siendo escupida con cada palabra—. Ni sé para qué te lo explico, si ya sabías lo que estaba sucediendo. De hecho, podrías habérmelo dicho para ahorrarme todo esto.

—Eso era trabajo de Sesshômaru, no mío. Si el idiota no tuvo las bolas para decírtelo, problema suyo.

—¿A qué viene todo esto? Pensé que no te gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar, pero con tus palabras estás haciendo de todo menos hacerme sentir mejor.

—Nunca dije que era mi intención consolarte —musitó, tan calmado como antes.

—Puedes irte, entonces.

—No, porque si te dejo sola, quizás qué locura se te ocurra hacer. El suicidio puede ser una buena opción, pero créeme cuando te digo que no te hará más feliz; ¿de qué sirve aplacar el dolor si no lo sentirás cuando estés muerta?

Ella guardó silencio, meditando lo dicho. ¿Sería capaz de abandonar a sus seres queridos por _un_ solo hombre? Giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, posicionando su mirada en el perfil de aquel chico; realmente se parecía a Sesshômaru, sólo que había algo que les diferenciaba, _eso_ siendo la expresión en sus ojos dorados: era impresionante la calidez que emanaba de ellos, en contraste a lo frío y distante que veía siempre en los de su ex novio. Se preguntó el por qué aún no lo había golpeado, siendo que prácticamente estaba viendo a quien le había cagado la vida, insistía en que la similitud era impresionante.

—Quizás lo sigas amando por un par de meses más, quién sabe si durará años; tan sólo te digo que es mejor haber terminado así. Por lo menos ya te desilusionaste, y no estarás pensando todos los días de tu existencia que fue culpa tuya, ni tampoco imaginarás lo que habría sucedido si siguiesen juntos.

Asintió lentamente, no sabiendo si era porque encontraba razón en sus palabras o simplemente porque sentía que debía aceptarlas, que debía tomar el "consejo".

—Y acéptalo, por mucho que te pida perdón, no iba a cambiar.

Eso le golpeó el pecho, nuevamente sintió que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Él se levantó, su figura erguida y haciéndole sombra a la pequeña de ella; las manos masculinas en los bolsillos del pantalón, el rostro sereno, los ojos dorados resplandeciendo cuando los rayos del sol les alcanzaban aunque fuese en un simple roce. No le habían dicho palabras reconfortantes, pero aquello había sido lo mejor; ¿la razón? Porque él era el único que le decía la verdad, que se salía de lo común, del típico "no te merece"; la verdad dolía, y debía aceptar que ya sabía lo que sucedía entre ella y Sesshômaru, pero era tan ilusa que necesitaba alguien se lo dijese.

Inuyasha había sido su luz, su verdad. Era justo lo que quería oír, pero que nunca se dispuso a _escuchar_.

—Ahora que te veo bien, eres bastante bonita —él se inclinó un poco, quedando a un par de centímetros de distancia, ella se asustó— y estás libre, ¿qué te parece si…?

Sintió un leve ardor en las mejillas, avergonzada por el simple halago, al igual que por la proposición tan poco adecuada, especialmente en este momento. Entrecerró los ojos, queriendo descifrar sus intenciones, pero lo único que vio fueron los mismos ojos dorados observándola intensamente. ¿Qué estaba insinuando? Recién terminaba una relación, con _su_ hermano, ¿y esperaba que empezara otra? Estaba totalmente loco si creía que…

—Sólo bromeaba. Dios, no tienes para qué sonrojarte.

Sonrió, una mueca que sus labios esbozaron sin pedir permiso; quizás porque ya sabía que el dolor no desaparecería enseguida, pero que sí estaba en ella el combatirlo, intentar que no se hiciera tan tedioso. No sacaba nada con quedarse para, sin hacer nada, esperando a que pasara el tiempo, porque sabía eso no le haría sentir mejor. Nadie podía culparla por llorar de amor, pero tampoco ella podía culpa a alguien por hacerlo.

—Por cierto, creo que no seré el único que le sacará la mierda a Sesshômaru —Inuyasha miró de reojo hacia el lado, guiando a Rin, indirectamente, hacia la figura de un niño que la estaba mirando a la distancia—. Ha estado observándote desde antes que llegué —le susurró.

Intentaría hacerlo, distraerse de todo, seguir adelante y prepararse para las mejores cosas que vendrían en un futuro.

* * *

Y eso. Siento si Inuyasha era como muy frío, ¡pero realmente no me lo imagino consolando! O sea... abrazando a alguien, no sé, pero daba sus consejos, de una manera bruta, pero acertaba, así que en esa parte quedé contenta (porque, sinceramente, fue lo más difícil).

Espero que les haya gustado. Y antes que nada, el Hurt/Comfort (siendo que odio ese tipo de historias xD), es sobre alguien que cura a otra persona, por lo que no es necesario que Inuyasha y Rin hubiesen quedado juntos (además de que en el reto no especificaba si debía ser romántico).

Bueno, ¡dejen sus reviews! :) Es mi primer intento de hacer algo que no sea Inuyasha x Kagome o Inuyasha x Kikyô.

¡Os quiero! :)

**Franessa Black**


End file.
